


Heart Ache (Klance)

by ficsonus



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post Season 6, Slow Build, diverges from season 6 ending, ill add tags, ill put chapter specific warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsonus/pseuds/ficsonus
Summary: Lance has a lot of self figuring out to do and does not expect Keith to be the one to help him. What starts off as their typical banter blooms into something the both of them weren't expecting, yet won't complain about.





	Heart Ache (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written a fic in a very long time and I loved season 6 of Voltron so I thought I'd get back into it by writing a slow build Klance fic :) I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Specific Tags:  
> rejection  
> negativity  
> one sided feelings  
> loneliness

Chapter 1: Crushed  
Lance POV

You appreciated the company of the four multi-colored space mice. Even as things have calmed down from the massive showdown between Voltron and the shit storm that was Lotor, you found yourself confiding in the little beasts anyways. You had a lot of feelings that you knew needed to be sorted out, and you weren’t confident enough to confront an actual person. Not yet, at least.   
“I’unno. I just find myself stuck sometimes, you wouldn’t get it. Your lives are easy. You just squeak a lot and stare at me while I talk to you,” you grumble as you balance three of the mice on one hand while the smallest of the bunch sat on your shoulder. The three on your palm stare at you as you just mentioned, their whiskers twitching and noses bunching. Your head rolled back to rest against the headrest of your seat, eyes closing.   
With eyes flashing open, your lips crack into a smile, deciding you wouldn’t let another vent go without some positivity. “But guys guys—I finally get to see my family again soon. Hopefully. I feel like it’s been forever. Aw man I hope Earth is just the same as it used to be it’s been so so sososo long.” In your excitement the biggest of the mice topples from your palm and onto the floor. You use your free hand to cup the remaining two in a more secure hold.   
One of the mice in your palm curled up to nap, the other sitting and seemingly glaring at you. Though that particular mouse always seemed mildly displeased. You set the two down and swat, the band scurrying out of your room. “Man. Never did I think I’d stoop to mainly talking to mice.” You groan and look over to your humble cow standing in the corner of the interior of your lion. This was not your ideal mode of transportation.   
Why am I the one stuck with babysitting the animals?  
You knew someone had to watch them. Of course, you could use an actual companion to talk to on your journey to Earth (you don’t recall it being so damn far away), but Shiro was in the black lion with Keith and Krolia, Hunk was with Coran and Matt decided to come along to entertain Pidge on the journey, leaving you and Allura to pilot your own lions.  
The thought of Allura made your brows knit, chest tightening with a strange, yet familiar numbness. Having unreturned feelings was something you were used to but this time… it left you heart broken. Seeing Allura fall for the likes of the manipulative Lotor crushed you in a way you never suspected.   
You swallow hard, a deep frown on your lips. You knew you’d get over these feelings now that you’re certain they’re one sided. You also knew an awkward conversation was bound to come between you two regarding your feelings one of these days. Your crush wasn’t so subtle, it was made obvious with how Hunk and Pidge teased you mercilessly over it.   
The noise of static interrupts your pity party.   
“Hey Lance, we’re making a pit stop on planet uh… Schhhnarpton. Shnapten? Snapton. Just follow my lion and you won’t get lost.” The attempts Hunk made at pronouncing a planet almost made you cheer up. His face was displayed on a small screen, Coran hovering behind him and offering a wave.   
“Sounds good, could use a good night of sleep on an actual planet. My legs are cramped,” you rub your legs with two open palms and Hunk laughs.   
“I couldn’t agree more. Coran’s telling me this place has the BEST sushi, so I’m reeeeally looking forward to that. Talk you soon man,” Hunk hangs up the call and you stand, stretching out your arms.   
You put your hands along the control board in front of you. “Bet you could use a break too huh Red?” A smile spreads on your lips when you get a mechanical grunt in return for your comment. Red was hard to open up, unlike blue. Oh you love your Blue, missed her like crazy. Allura fit well piloting her though.  
Allura fits well doing anything.   
“Ughgrgh…” You groan as you slump back into your seat, closing your eyes.   
*  
You didn’t mean to nap but before you knew it, you were on planet Snapton or whatever it was Hunk was trying to pronounce. You all landed along a beach, it was the perfect vacation spot. You wished your mood would perk up so you can enjoy things like this. You had no reason to be so glum, you and your team saved the universe AGAIN!  
Why do your accomplishments feel so minimal?  
You do perk up when you see Keith and Shiro (followed by a really attractive Galra momma) exit the black lion. Shiro looked tired, but it was good to see him walking. He looked really out of it before you all boarded your lions to start your journey. It was difficult getting used to that off-white hair. Keith looked, well, better than ever. You’ve never seen him so… happy, really. At peace. You remember him being so damn pissy, always isolating himself and refusing to engage in any conversations with anyone on your team.   
Perhaps finding his mom and helping Shiro really helped him figure his own stuff out. You wonder what will help you finally settle what’s been on your mind.   
The Punk duo rejoined and helped set up a few tents, Coran soon joining while Allura looked over at you—oh god she’s looking at me. You freeze, finding yourself quickly joining Hunk, Pidge, and Coran build tents. “Hey guys—lets get a move on here,” you grab a pole and stick it into the thick sand, brows quirked, and eyes narrowed.   
You look over your shoulder and Allura saw her approach Keith and Shiro, so you sigh in relief. You weren’t ready to talk about your feelings, and you just had a feeling the next time she approached you it would be about those feelings. You bet those damn mice told her. They tell her everything. You glare at the thought as you aggressively made attempts to set up the tents.   
One by one, the tents were set up. The planet was recorded to be friendly, and it helps that you and your crew were paladins. Your faces and names were plastered all over the universe. You found yourself standing next to your own tent, fixing the tarps as Hunk spoke up.   
“I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving. Pidge and I are going to go down town to go pick up some food for all of us. Anyone want in?” Hunk asks, looking at you first. Of course, you’d join, you could use the walk.  
“Yeah no biggie I’ll go,” you offer, and immediately regret it when Allura steps up.  
“I’d like to come as well.”  
You feel moisture collect at your forehead. Hunk looks between the two of you before waving. “Follow us then,” he says, Pidge and Hunk now leading the way into a thick forest but in a very prominent trail.   
*  
You don’t mean to linger behind, but you realize the talk is no longer avoidable as Allura walked alongside you. The silence was so thick, Hunk and Pidge too far ahead to hear whatever conversation was to come. You look at her and part your lips to speak, but Allura beat you to it.   
“Lance… I would like to thank you,” she starts, white brows knit as she stares ahead while she speaks, “You have always been there. Not just for me, but for anyone in need on our team. I know how you feel about me, and—” You can’t bear to hear what she would say.   
Cutting her off, you say, “Listen, it’s really not a big deal Allura.” It was to you though, if it weren’t a big deal it wouldn’t wound you the way it does. “…I just.” You stop walking then, allowing Hunk and Pidge to keep walking while you two talked things out. It was interesting how many times you thought of how you’d confess feelings but nothing felt right now. “I really like you—I know it’s different this time. You’re so funny, you’re talented and you make Voltron win. I’m sorry if makes things weird, I’ll get over it.”  
Your voice almost cracks as you add on, “Unless you uh. Feel anything for me.” You were disgusted with yourself for that. Why were you so weak for her? She chose Lotor to be romantic with. You didn’t want to be her rebound that would tear you to pieces but… you found yourself being mildly self-destructive.   
Allura looked apologetic, really. You weren’t surprised, you knew she doesn’t feel for you the way you do for her. “I’m sorry… I—” she looked at you and grabbed your hands, giving a soft squeeze. Her hands were so soft.   
“I care about you, Lance, you are quite the asset and we wouldn’t be a complete team without you. I just… I don’t have those same feelings for you. I don’t think I’ll harbor feelings like those for anyone for a very, very long time,” she admits, her thumbs swiping over your knuckles. Your throat tightens at the reality. You needed to hear her say it. You needed to be told once and for all that she was not interested in you in that way.  
That way, you could move on.   
You find yourself nodding, looking down at your hands then before pulling them away from hers. “I know. Thank you for telling me, princess,” you said all too lowly, starting to walk again. She follows. Allura sighs and puts a hand on your back, looking at you.   
“You deserve much more, Lance. Anyone would be very lucky to catch your eye. And I am quite flattered, believe me. Please… I hope you aren’t too upset,” she says, but you muster a smile to calm her nerves.   
“Don’t worry about it, it was just a stupid crush,” you lied.   
You needed to hear her say it, you decided. You really did. Of course, it burns, it burns a molten hole in your chest, but this was the first step to healing, you suppose. Would you rather things be different? No duh.   
But who cares! It’s just a crush.   
Just a stupid…  
Silly…  
Impossible crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update once a week (or two weeks)!  
> Thank you for reading, Chapter 2 is in the works :)  
> Comment what you think!


End file.
